quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
January 22, 2013
Scene 1: Location: In the woods in mangalpur Asad, yash and arti are shocked to find zoya’s hand buried in the ground. They keep digging and finally get zoya out of the ground, but she has gone lifeless and stays limp in asad’s arms while he tries to get her back to breathe. He screams out in rage and terrible sadness. Asad places her on the ground. He warms her hands and tries to pump her heart, but to no avail. Yash and arti too are horrified to see zoya like this and asad all broken down over her. Asad doesnt give up and continues stroking her, addressing her to get up. Yash and arti try to comfort asad. He places her on the rgound again, and is filled with an overwhelming guilt of having caused her death, and sinks in the ground himself. He gets up and remembers all the times when he had mistreated and talked rudely to her. In his anguish, he hurts his own hands with a thorny branch. Just then, arti finds zoya breathing low, but breathing yet and informs asad and yash. Aasd rushes upto him and takes her in his arms and kisses her on the forehead, overwhelmed with emotions while yash and arti look on joyously. Zoya opens her eyes, to find herself in asad’s arms and him crying over her, and is surprised. Arti too comforts her and asad, disbelieving what he just witnessed, gets up and starts retreating. Yash follows him and says that he took a long time to tell arti what he felt for her, and he hopes that asad too wouldnt do the same mistake. Arti too advises the same to zoya, describing asad’s tension while she was buried. Zoya tells arti what she saw. arti says that she knows who did all this, and breaks down into tears. Yash comforts her and zoya asks them to leave soon to rescue their son from prashant. They leave. Zoya then looks at asad, who is at a loss of words himself. He comes upto her while she lowers her gaze. He kneels down beside her, and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder and teary eyed, picks her up while she’s still dozing in and out of consciousness. He carries her in his arms and leaves from there. Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence Humaira wakes up to find ayan mocking her of being a coward. he tries to cheer her up, while jokingly mocking her that since didnt have the courage to face her family to say no to the marriage and cut off her wrists to escape the scene. He smilingly reprimands her that if she ever tries to do such stupidity ever again, he might change his mind and actually marry him. He is finally able to get a feeble smile on her face. Razia and mamu, sitting beside humaira’s bed, discuss why she had to do this and didnt event hink about her family. He reprimands himself for being so strict on her, while razia says that he did what he had to, as a father. he says that he would take care now, that he doesnt say anything that might force her to take a step like this ever again. Razia again tries to join humaira’s happiness to ayan’s presenc in her life and instigates mamu to do something regarding that. He leaves thinking deep. After he leaves, humaira, who wasnt sleeping, calls out to razia, who is angry and sad too that she did something so stupid. Humaira is sorry but says that she couldnt see herself and ayan, falsely accused and being forced into a marriage that they dont want. Razia in a nonthreatening tone, tells humaira that they both are too young to realise what they want, hence the descisions should be left on the elders. She firmly tells her daughter not to do anything so stupid ever again and leaves. Rashid, along with his family, too is discussing the recent turns, the events have taken. Rashid’s mother tries to talk sense into rashid to think about what prompted humaira to take a step like this. Razia barges in saying that her daughter had to take this step due to ayan. she again goes on about her false story of that night and to top it all behaving so rude, the next day, and saying that this is what prompted her to take such a fatal step. Rashid’s mother tries to defy saying that nothing happened between them. Shirin says that she also tried to talk to humaira but she keeps asking for apology. Rashid’s mother says that she might be apologizing for something else. But razia pretends to be shocked that she is scandalized that she could suggest something like that and says that it might be because she is not the mother to a daughter and hence cant empathise with the pain that she’s going through right now. Rashid’s mother again tries to speak but rashid asks her to stop arguing about this anymore. Razia asks rashid to inform his mother on what have they decided for tomorrow. When she asks what, rashid begins to tell her, while razia starts walking towards the door. Razia,wiping her crocodile tears, is listening to the mother-son conversation intently with a victorious look on her face. The screen freezes on her face. Precap: While, on their way back to bhopal in a bullock cart, zoyaa in her dizzyness, keeps falling on asad’s shoulders. Finally, Asad lends a caring support with his hand so that she can sleep peacefully on his shoulder.